


Rum and Freedom

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, F/M, Humor, Language, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Sally gets some good news, and Trowa breaks out the rum.





	Rum and Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November 3rd Cocktail Party prompt: 
> 
> “How ‘bout a drink to celebrate?” 
> 
> “It’s 8am.”

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

****########

**Rum and Freedom** by luvsanime02

########

“Hey, come here. You won’t believe this,” Sally says, looking quickly through her email.

“What?” Trowa asks, putting stuff into the blender for a smoothie.

“Suthers is finally retiring.”

At that, he looks up. “No shit?”

Sally grins. “No shit.” Suthers is a sexist asshole, and him retiring is the best news that Sally’s heard all month. Possibly all year. Now, she won’t have to interact with him ever again. Holy shit, this is the best news _ever_.

“How ‘bout a drink to celebrate?” Trowa asks, walking away from the blender and pulling out a bottle of rum from the cupboard.

Sally arches an eyebrow at him. “It’s 8am.”

“That’s never stopped you before,” Trowa retorts, and since he’s right and it is the weekend, Sally accepts the drink.

“To freedom!” she calls out, holding her glass high.

Trowa smirks. “To Suthers walking the plank,” he returns, and clinks their glasses together.

Sally snickers, and takes a large swallow. Maybe she’ll be drunk before noon today, but if there was ever a day for it, some disgusting ass at work finally deciding to retire is that day. It’s the perfect start to her weekend.


End file.
